


Something Borrowed

by LunaLeen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLeen/pseuds/LunaLeen
Summary: ‘’Here, so you don’t have to use the dobe’s sweater anymore.Get better soon.S.U’’[SasuSaku Month 19]For the Prompt ''Something Borrowed''





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I wanted to participate in the SasuSaku month this year. No Beta and English is not my mother tongue so bare with me :)

They were heading to Sakura’s apartment after finishing a meeting with Kakashi. The pink-haired kunoichi was sick with a pretty bad cold and had barely left her home in the past week. On their way to visit her, Naruto suggested they got ramen from Ichiraku so they could all had dinner together.

Ever since Sasuke’s return they had frequent training sessions and tried to hang out as a team as much as they could.

They arrived at her home shortly after, Sasuke was about to knock on the door when Naruto stopped him.

‘’She's probably asleep’’ He said taking a bunch of keys out of this pocket.

‘’Why do _you_ have keys for her apartment dobe?’’ Sasuke questioned a little bit more annoyed that than he intended to sound.

‘’What? Are you _jealous_ teme?’’

‘’Tsk’’

Naruto entered the apartment, followed by Sasuke. They found Sakura laying down on her couch, wrapped around at least three blankets watching some TV.

‘’Sakura-chan are you awake? The blond shinobi asked. ‘’We thought that you might be hungry so we brought you dinner.’’ He said heading to the small kitchen to get some bowls so could all eat sitting on the couch.

‘’Hey is that my sweater? He asked when she came out from under the blankets to sit. '' I’ve been looking for it everywhere, I thought it got stolen’’

‘I'm sorry Naruto I’ll promise I'll give it back is just that I don't have any good sweaters, and this one is just so comfy.’’

The rest of the night passed fairly quick, they all watched TV until Sakura fell asleep again, Sasuke picked her up from the couch and took her to her bed, then he and Naruto left her house, the blond one unaware of the fact that his friend would go back to the apartment just a few minutes later.

* * *

When Sakura woke up the next morning she was in her bed and felt a little bit better. Right next to her she saw a black sweater with a note on it that said,

_‘’Here, so you don’t have to use the dobe’s sweater anymore._

_Get better soon._

_S.U’’_

* * *


End file.
